


Подушка

by Lolita



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolita/pseuds/Lolita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин не пускает Сэмми на детскую площадку...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Подушка

Дин иногда может быть строгим, как отец. Почти всегда это из-за Сэма. Его младшего брата. То есть не из-за, а ради. Только мелкому пока не понять, возможно Дину понимания осталось ждать совсем немного. Ведь Сэм уже ходит в первый класс. Но это случится не сегодня -он готов поспорит хоть на свой складной нож!  
\- Дин, ну почему-ууу? - Сэм перешел к стадии выклянчивания. Или надоедания, когда предпологается, что старшему приестся его знаудный тон и он сдастся.   
Они уже прошли первый и второй этапы, это - логические доводы и доказательства, и вежливые просьбы, с неизменным щенячьим взором. Скоро придет черед злости. И Дин готовится морально.  
\- Потому что раз- я его почти не знаю.. - Дин вскидывает ладонь, жестом попросив, уже было возмутившегося брата, замолчать - два- эта площадка довольно-таки далеко и третье,но правда, серъезно, неужели ты настолько глуп, чтобы предположить, что я тебя отпущу без меня??   
\- Мне надоело сидеть тут третий день и ждать, когда закончаться твои дополнительныее занятия, я не виноват, что ты отстаешь! - а вот и она, последняя остановка. Дин почти улыбается - скоро все закончится.   
\- Что ж, твой брат не такой умник, как ты, так что сиди и жди в кабинете. - На мгновение он ловит сочувствующий взгляд Сэма, но все равно не объясняет, что дополнительные занятия он посещает теперь потому что в течении 2 недель сматывался с последних уроков, так как в это время уроки Сэма заканчивлись, а та аляпистая яркая площадка для детей была слишком большим искушением для его младшего брата. Дин побаивался, что мелкий сорвется туда один и правда же, он не ожидал, что пропуск парочки уроков выльется в такую глобальную проблему, как письмо Джону о поведении его старшего сына. Только Сэм об этом не знает. Не за чем.  
\- Ну Дин, ну пожалуйста, мы ведь скоро уедем, а такой здоровской площадки больше нигде нет, я уверен! И тот парень приличный, он ведет туда свою сестру, он ответственный, он сам следит за своей сестрой и он даже старше тебя на год, ему уже 11! - Сэмми очень хочет туда попасть, использовать все последние шансы там повеселиться.  
То место и правда шикарное - дети могут делать там все, что вздумается и много полезных турникетов и разных снарядов, чтобы развить их моторику. Дину самому она нравилась и он проводил там с Сэмом по 3 часа, пока его брат совсем уж не выдыхался и обратно его приходилось нести на себе.  
\- Я сказал нет, Сэм! Вопрос закрыт, пусть ему хоть 18 будет и он будет профессиональной нянькой, я тебя никому не доверю, ты меня понял?! - Дину надоело припираться, ну сколько можно? Хотя в этом он наверное сам виноват, позволяет ему слишком многое...Надо почаще ему отказывать.  
Губы Сэма начинают изгибаться в кривой, в глазах скопилось столько слез, что если он сейчас моргнет, то крупные тяжелые капли быстро скатятся по щекам к дрожащему подбородку, а оттуда закапают на его футболку: кап-кап... Дин тянется к его макушке, но Сэм вдруг резко вскидывает ладошку и больно отбивает руку брата.  
\- Ненавижу тебя!! - орет он и резко отворачивается, шагая по направлению к кабинету в котором он обычно ждет брата и делает уроки.   
"Что-то новенькое" думает Дин и ответные чувства в виде ядреной смеси злости и обиды вспыхивают в его груди, когда он смотрит вслед удаляющейся маленькой фигуре брата. Сэм в итоге всегда мог шипеть от злости, обзываться совершенно необидными детскими словами, фыркать, обижаться и даже плакать, но он никогда не говорил, что ненавидит Дина. И тому кажется впервые так больно в груди, что-то неприятно пульсирует и хочется погладить себя в том месте, где сердце. Только Дин сжимает кулаки и идет в свой класс.  
***  
Когда вечером приезжает отец они до сих пор не разговаривают, только папа этого не замечает, он очень устал и едва поужинав начинает клевать носом перед телевизором. Сидящий на его коленях Сэм напротив - ни капли не чувствует усталости- сказывается отсутствие энергичного времяпрепровождения. И он, бросив злой взгляд на старшего брата, который сидит на кресле в немыслимой позе кренделя и смотрит телек, тихонько расталкивает отца:  
\- Пап, можно я сегодня с тобой посплю?а? - Джон резко просыпается и недоуменно смотрит на старшего. У Дина какой-то потерянный взгляд и он выглядит... грустным? Показалось наверное, думает Джон, потому что секунда и старший сын ухмыляется во весь рот так, как умеет только Дин:  
\- Хоть одна ночь без этого навозного червя спокойно пройдет. - И сразу отворачивается к мерцающему телевизору.  
\- Хорошо, Сэмми. Только идем сейчас, мне нужно выспаться и ты обещаешь не возиться и не будить меня, ок?   
\- Обещаю, пап! - Сэм повисает на нем как мартышка, когда Джон встает с дивана.   
\- Спокойной ночи, сын. Долго не сиди. - он проводит рукой по голове Дина, его русым мягким волосам, такими же как и у его матери.  
\- Спокойной, пап.   
***  
Сэм не может уснуть. И это ни капли не удивительно, он не устал, а отец еще и храпит. И в глазах у Сэма до сих пор стоит взгляд Дина, когда Сэм попросился сегодня к папе. Чего он почти никогда не делал. И то, в тех редких случаях они спали втроем, на папу иногда что-то находило такое. Он не понимает, что же все таки увидел там, в глубине зеленых глаз брата. Что-то такое, как-будто Сэм его предал. Что за глупости, тем более Дин раздражен поведением Сэма. Это ясно как день. Когда он зашел к ним в комнату через час после безуспешных попыток заснуть за своей небольшой подушкой, то надеялся может и не совсем помириться, но хотя бы сделать первый шаг в этом направлении, только Дин испортил весь настрой.  
\- Чего тебе? - Голос злой и совсем, совсем не сонный.  
\- Мою подушку - буркнул Сэм, растеряв весь свой запал.  
Подушка прилетела по адресу через пару секунд, Сэм вздрогнул от неожиданности, но поймал. И у него даже хватило ума не возмутиться по поводу того, что она его больно стукнула по носу. Сэм притискивал подушку к груди и она была тепловатой, как будто Дин на ней лежал обнимая. Заснуть, пусть и со своей подушкой ему так и не удавалось. Отец храпел, причем часто меняя тональность, тембр и храп его получался замысловатым. Сэму никак не удавалось приноровится к нему, он только-только впадал в дремоту как его отец начинал то громко вздыхать, вобрав полной грудью огромное количества воздуха, то что-то бормотать...  
В конце-концов Сэм горько пожалел о своем решении и вспомнил с ностальгией как ему хорошо спалось бок-о-бок со своим старшим братом. Они видимо пообтесались друг об друга и теперь подходили идеально, а скорее всего, думает Сэм, они таким уже родились. И на Дина было удобно закидывать руки и ноги, а отец был слишком большой для этого и черезчур какой-то горячий, как печка.  
И к Дину не пойти, Сэм его очень обидел. Теперь мальчик это понимал, оно- понимание, само как-то пришло к Сэму в голову пока он то впадал, то выскальзывал из поверхностного туманного сна. Он снова взял свою мягкую спутницу в охапку и двинулся через темный длинный коридор в сторону к их с братом комнаты. Достигнув цели, мальчик не решался войти, что если Дин накричит на него, папу разбудит, или примет холодно и равнодушно? Сэм был в одних трусиках и тоненькой маечке, так что его босые ноги уже замерзли, да и вообще он всем своим щупленьким тельцем ощутил насколько может быть холоден их домик ночью. В сумерках его стены начинали щедро возвращать все то тепло, которым они успели прогреться днем.   
Во рту вдруг пересохло, когда Сэм понял, что пути назад нет и придется войти. Но сначала можно и водички попить, разрешил он сам себе. По спине поползли мурашки, то ли от холода, то ли от мрака, из-за которого не видно было даже последних ступенек. Сэм подтянул подушку к подбородку, выставил подбородок вперед и решительно стал спускаться в низ. Путешествие на кухню в одиночестве (когда он спал с Дином, тот, иногда употребляя плохие слова за которые бы папа его отругал, всегда приносил ему попить, если Сэму приспичивало) оказалось совсем не страшным. Только он замерз еще больше.   
На этот раз он открыл дверь. Тихонько, стараясь не скрипеть половицами и не выпуская свою многостродальную подушку-путешественницу, он заглянул. Дина вроде бы не разбудил и быть может даже ему удастся прошмыгнуть незамеченем в кровать? Он на цыпочках добрался до изножья полутра-местной кровати и стал забираться на нее. Дин спал на своей половине - с краю, как-будто забыл во сне, что Сэма в этот раз нет. Только в одеяло совсем закрутился - не отберешь ни кусочка, не разбудив при этом. Так что Сэм просто улегся на свою подушку и свернулся калачиком. Не успел он закрыть глаза, как услышал голос брата:  
\- Думаешь я бы не заметил? - странно, но он и на этот раз не звучал сонно.  
\- Папа так храпит...- начал было объяснять Сэм, только Дин не дал ему договорить.   
\- Давай сюда - Он раскрыл свой кокон из одеяла в приглашающем жесте.   
Сэм с удовольствием притиснулся к теплому брату, сразу утыкаясь носом ему в шею.  
\- ох...!Ч-черт...! Сэм, какой ты холодный! - Старший от неожиданности отпрянул когда ледяные руки и ноги брата обвились вокруг него.  
\- У тебя даже нос холодный! Ты сколько проторчал в коридоре, засранец?? - Дин в сердцах шлепнул по его маленькой замороженной заднице.  
\- Ай! Дин, не ругайся, я думал ты будешь злиться...  
\- Ты был прав, я по-твоему что делаю?  
\- Да не из-за этого...- Сэма снова прижали к теплому согревающему телу.  
\- Давай сюда все свои ледышки - И Дин сразу с содроганием почувствовал как Сэм протискивает ноги к нему между коленей и сует ладошки под футболку - Полегче, ковбой.   
Старший сцепил зубы, когда Сэм устроившись как цыпленок под курцей, успокился. Его веки через минуту отяжелели под воздействием такого знакомого динового мерного дыхания и Сэм начал проваливаться в сон. И где-то на краю ускользающего сознания тлела мысль, что он забыл что-то сделать или сказать...  
\- эй, Сэмми - Дин зашептал в макушку брата, не уверенный в том что его вообще услышат - Ты же знаешь, что я всегда для тебя хочу поступать правильно. И...в общем, я все же надеюсь ты меня не ненавидишь...  
Дин прижал брата к себе еще ближе, а губы к его волосам, вдыхая детский запах Сэма. Он с удовлетворением заметил, что конечности Сэма согрелись, однако позы не менял. И уже закрывая глаза, в надеже наконец заснуть, он услышал где-то в районе своих ключиц:  
\- Я тебя не ненавижу, Дин. Я тебя люблю.


End file.
